<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【战学】GOLDEN STAR by Teaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779509">【战学】GOLDEN STAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa'>Teaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 人男 - Freeform, 猫魅 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FF14职业同人，人男战士×猫魅学者<br/>一个关于治愈和被治愈的故事。<br/>有车，有极少量暗示，请注意避雷。</p><p> </p><p>感谢老板约稿(๑´∀`๑)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>战学</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【战学】GOLDEN STAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;1<br/>
已经整整三个日夜了。<br/>
战士的靴底是白钢制的，踩在二分石地松散的沙土上会有咯吱咯吱的响声。他执拗地沿着那条狭长的小路前行——或者说是拖行，湛蓝的眼底满是红血丝。尽管身体素质在一众冒险者中也称得上优秀，可任铁打的人也抵不过连续三日的不食不眠。身后的同伴早已换了几批，口中的话却是雷打不动：休息一下吧、急不了的、他一定没事的、你好歹吃口东西……战士猛地一转头，腮帮鼓起，呼吸粗重，太阳穴处暴起的青筋煞是可怖。他死死盯着喋喋不休的同伴好一会儿，好似终于将血液里那股残暴的冲动按下些许，不言不语，转回了头。<br/>
得益于战士平时的模样，所谓开朗大方豪爽，大伙也不信这样一个人真会动手打人，便继续絮絮叨叨起来：“不是……你再瞪着我也没用，学者跟你一样，也是冒险者，更何况还是治疗，自保能力没有问题的……你这样不像是找人，这是在惩罚自己。”<br/>
“你冷静，你冷静，而且学者之前也说了吧，是去做研究，不是去讨伐迷宫，中途遇到一点小问题肯定也……”他突然止住了声，因为战士忽的举起了背后的战斧，冲着路中间的鱼人劈下，将将擦着那鱼人胳膊上的鳍边，飞溅起淡红色的碎块。<br/>
“喂你……！”<br/>
大家手忙脚乱地将他往回拉扯，对面的鱼人在呆愣了几秒后也愤怒地发出含糊不清的怪声——如果不是战士的怒气有些上头，他大概还能分辨出话语中似乎有地名之类的要素。被激怒的鱼人倏地冲到男人眼前，抓着钢叉想要攻回来。它淡色的虹膜上倒映出战士的面容，平日里端正的五官扭曲到近乎恐怖。<br/>
脑中仿佛被针扎了一下。<br/>
……不对，这不对，这样他会……<br/>
处于狂怒状态中的战士打了个哆嗦，充斥着红光的视野渐渐清晰了起来。他放松肌肉，示意同伴松手。<br/>
鱼人见状仍未放松警惕，就在所有人以为它要再次攻上来的时候，鱼叉的一端却指向不远处沙滩，一团灰色的、似乎还混着红色的东西，在海浪的冲刷下，一点一点，被洗去生命的颜色。</p><p>拉诺西亚的阳光从未像此刻这般刺眼过。</p><p>听不见后面的呼唤，听不见鱼人的聒噪，战士的耳中仿佛只能接收到那一团灰色微弱的呼救声，他三步并作两步， 在斑斓的礁石上穿行，如同最敏捷的猎犬，终于在尽头处觅得猎物。<br/>
——学者是搂着什么，侧躺在沙滩上的。<br/>
战士的战靴踩在珊瑚上有不小的闷响，学者似乎还没有完全失去意识，抱着怀里的东西、大概也是个人、一点一点向着发出声音之处挪动。越来越近了、战士觉得自己甚至能看到学者嗫嚅着的嘴唇，还在喃喃自语着什么。他一脚踩碎了最后一小块拦路的珊瑚，终是看清了一切。<br/>
雪白的肉体，原本应该是有些旖旎的场面，却混入了道道纵深而惨烈的红痕。大约是被海水清洗过一遍，红痕之上似乎本该有的其他黏液被冲去了不少，却依然能看到些许残留在血肉之间，从肩胛向下，古怪地蜿蜒着，戏谑地顺着单薄的胯骨，勾过长尾，深入臀瓣之间，那不可言明之地。<br/>
他怀抱着一颗与自己发色相同的头颅，而那头颅之下的身体却不再清晰，而是浸泡在铁锈味的猩红之间，失了形状。<br/>
“救救……救救我哥哥……”<br/>
灰色发间双瞳终于找到了焦点，将好对上战士有些失神的瞳孔。猫魅似乎是拼尽了最后的力气，一点一点挪动着，想要将怀中之物交给战士。金发的男人慌忙去接，伸手触碰到的，却是冰冷到没有一丝活气的肌肤。</p><p>他什么都不知道了。<br/>
也许是赶来的同伴，也许是帮忙的黄衫队队医，他们踏沙而来，吵吵嚷嚷，七手八脚接过学者怀中那具几乎看不出人样的躯体放在担架上——他认不出来这是学者的双胞胎兄长了、也许有人在说什么“他已经不行了”、也许还有人在抽泣、再或者是有人拍着自己的肩膀说什么“请节哀”之类的蠢话。战士只知道自己死死搂住学者的身体不允许任何人接近，而学者那双无神的眼瞳中倒映出战士的影子，他还在机械地说着快去救哥哥，手臂中仍是执拗地圈出一人大小的位置。<br/>
“快去救……救哥哥……”<br/>
掌中的肉体颤抖地愈发剧烈，仿佛下一秒就要炸裂开来，战士除了拥抱竟也是束手无策，就在同伴想要将两人拉起送上回程的鸟车时，学者的双臂突然一直，将战士的头颅搂入自己怀中。<br/>
碰、碰、碰、碰……<br/>
“……对不起……”<br/>
这细微的声音，似乎没有人听得见。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;2<br/>
“咕噜……咕噜……”<br/>
“让我来……我一定……你快……”<br/>
“嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎！”<br/>
“呃！！！！！！”<br/>
……！</p><p>又是这个梦。<br/>
紧闭的双眼猛地睁开，双臂不知何时已经裸露在外，寒风激起一片粟粒。学者的胳膊微微动了下，就像是有心灵感应一般，床头前埋着的金色脑袋一抖，两人的目光再一次对了个正着。<br/>
“是要喝水吗？还是要吃东西？或者我给你换药？”<br/>
人族男性平日里精神整洁的金发此刻显得过于杂乱，而与这杂乱相对的，便是其手上动作之敏捷熟练，与学者的对话并未影响到实际选择，不过转个身的功夫，温热的水牛奶和软绵绵的炖蛋便摆上了床头柜。考虑到学者目前的身体状况，战士索性将他扶了起来，倚靠在自己的肩膀上，让瘦弱的猫魅在怀中缩成一团。<br/>
“来，先吃点炖蛋，你现在可能吃不了别的，听话。”<br/>
学者像一个失去魔力的人偶，瞪大了双眼，无神地注视着虚空。他的嘴唇一开一合，嗓音因久未饮水而显出机械般的质感，他问：<br/>
“我哥呢？”<br/>
“……你先吃点东西！相信黄衫队的医生，肯定不会有事！”战士舀起一小勺布丁般颤颤悠悠的炖蛋，“听我的，你先吃点东西，别担心。”<br/>
银质的勺子举到学者眼前时，那猫科动物一般的瞳孔倏地尖细起来，烛火在深处颤抖摇曳。牙齿磕绊。</p><p>是……战士在照顾自己。<br/>
学者的头发是灰色的，这很正常，但他从来不知道自己的视野也能是灰色的。<br/>
灰白色的床单，灰白色的屋顶，灰白色的桌子，灰白色的炖蛋。<br/>
还有什么也是灰白色的？</p><p>灰白色的……头。<br/>
扭动着，抽搐着的头……在说着什么？不，不是，应该不是的，他说话了吗？那被灰白色触须缠绕，脖颈弯曲到整个翻过去的，那个连接着的头颅，还活着吗？<br/>
为什么会有深灰色的断面？为什么还会有深灰色的液体？不对，他明明是浅灰色的，如果是太阳照在上面，更像是铂金色的，和自己的灰色头发不一样，在人群中也是第二耀眼的存在……<br/>
那第一耀眼的……是谁？<br/>
恶寒顺着脊髓攀延，有熟悉的冰冷蜿蜒而上，粘稠的，会发出咕啾咕啾水声的东西在自己的身上逡巡游走，捏住乳头。鱼人的皮肤泛起诡异的莹蓝色光芒，小臂上有鳍，尖端是钝圆的，在乳孔处摩擦，眼睁睁看着柔软的肉粒渐渐挺立起来。他们发出粗噶的笑声，用冰凉的手指撩起猫魅的尾巴，捅入肉穴深处。那手指极长，还并入了数根，将学者未经人事的穴口扩张到近乎撕裂的地步，他应该叫的啊，应该呼叫的啊，可为什么……？藤壶如同菊花瓣一般的开口抽搐收缩，使得四周弥漫起一片粉色雾气，逗得人咯咯直笑，像是再多笑几声，就能忘记身上攀爬的湿黏触手，忽略掉鱼人滑腻尖锐的阴茎，撇下双耳，绕起长尾，完完全全地享受，这开膛破肚的盛宴。<br/>
无数散发着光芒的鱼人蜂拥而至，本应为苍茫之母献上的精子尽数糊在两个猫魅的脸颊上。学者已经分不清鱼的腥味与精液的腥臭味孰轻孰重，只能机械地张大了嘴，让数根阴茎捅入喉中，让鱼人们怪异的脸布满整个视野，好遮掩住不远处瘫软扭曲，分散四处的深灰色。<br/>
他闭上了眼睛。<br/>
星辰暗淡。</p><p>“喂……！喂……！”<br/>
如果说那深灰色是人群中第二耀眼的存在，第一耀眼的那人是……？<br/>
再次映入眼帘的，是乱蓬蓬的金发，如太阳一般耀眼的金发。<br/>
啊……是他啊……他为什么……？<br/>
他端着的是什么？是鱼？还是精液？还是骨头？怎么还会晃动？就像连着皮断了骨的头颅，在轻轻颤动？<br/>
干瘪的胃里一阵翻腾，学者一把推开了战士的勺子，捂住嘴不停地干呕。金色的太阳会生气吗，他依然举起的勺子，是要喂给自己吃吗，自己有资格吃这里面的东西吗，不是给那个深灰色的……<br/>
“呜……哇……！”<br/>
可是那个深灰色的已经……已经……</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;3<br/>
友好地送走最后一位来客，战士长长地吐出一口气，靠在了门上。<br/>
委托全都推掉了、朋友那边也都说好了……还有什么来着？对，吃的东西也都买了，药已经补充完毕、对了，一会儿还要把房间里的地板擦一下，刚才学者又吐了，药也得再喂一次……他揉着额角，一面向着厨房走去，一面盘算起今天的计划来。<br/>
与绝大多数冒险者一样，战士并不是个擅长照顾人的家伙，生活能力也仅仅只是一般单身汉的水平，保证家里能有位置睡个囫囵觉罢了。可学者不一样，他总能把自己与其兄长的小公寓收拾得整整齐齐，好像如果不这么做，连两人的召唤兽都没处下脚了一般。<br/>
水声淅沥，男人满是伤疤的手执起洁白瓷盘，笨拙地擦拭着，这是近日来少有的轻松时间：学者没有哭泣，没有尖叫，没有连续不断的呕吐——从头天的一晚上五六次控制到一天一两次了，也不再对吃的东西有太大抵抗，战士从没想到过学者那样瘦小的身体中还隐藏这如此巨大的力量，能将自己的臂膀甩得老远，那可是防护职业的手臂！他耐着性子一点一点去顺这只毛发炸开的猫，却发现情况远不止自己想的那般——拒绝肩膀，拒绝手臂，甚至拒绝靠近的呼吸。学者将自己死死锁在看不见的牢笼中，还反手挂上了好些无解的锁头，拒人千里。<br/>
大概是讨厌自己吧。战士想着，毕竟自己赶去的太晚，很多事都无法挽回，更何况学者的兄长也已经……<br/>
恨是理所当然的。</p><p>擦了手，端了瓶新的药水，战士又准备了几块朋友探望时送来的华夫饼，这样甜口的学者便不会记着药水苦涩的味道。<br/>
“我进来了。”<br/>
没有回应。<br/>
战士也已习惯，询问不过是礼节使然。学者的腰后垫着个软枕，靠在床头发愣，手指停留在书页之上。而根据战士差不多快忘光的以太学知识来看，和他方才出去时的所看的内容，大概不会超过两页的距离。轻车熟路地将学者带到自己臂弯内，牙齿咬开药水瓶塞，盛起一小勺送入学者紧抿的唇瓣间。<br/>
喉结缓慢蠕动。残余的药液顺着猫魅清瘦的下颌滑到锁骨上。太阳顺着窗楹撒入房内，于是水滴晶莹，皮肤莹润，洁白到发亮。<br/>
吞咽药水间，战士也不着痕迹地咽了口唾沫。</p><p>是从什么时候认识这兄弟俩的呢？<br/>
十年前，二十年前……反正自战士有记忆以来，身边就跟了两个个子矮矮的猫魅，面容相仿，性格却南辕北辙：年纪大的那个开朗些，笑容如夏日繁花，念起书来脑子又机灵得可怕，战斗中更是聪明伶俐，若不是自己个子更高些，长相更帅气些，恐怕无数少女的春闺梦里人就得变成这个猫魅了，端的是个招人喜欢的存在；可同样容貌下的另一位，安静到几乎无声，总是沉默地跟在两人的身后，像条乖巧的小尾巴，又或者说，一团灰扑扑的绒球。<br/>
战士想起前几日他趁着学者沉睡之际，安葬其兄长的时候。坦白说，他对这样场景不是没有过想象，毕竟冒险者一职也算是把脑袋别在裤腰带上，什么时候死在个无人所知的地方都是家常便饭，可不该是眼前这样！他后来听人说，猫魅的兄长早就死了，学者不过是抱了个头。那身体像是被什么东西胡乱抓挠过，连内脏也掏了出来；偏偏脸上带笑，眼角带泪，战士想起流传在利姆萨罗敏萨海盗之间有关利维亚桑精炼信徒和所谓有毒藤壶一事，也猜了个七七八八。<br/>
抚摸着眼前的墓碑，战士突然庆幸起自己当时失了魂一样的反应，好歹没看到好友最可怖的形容，若是多年后记起来，也是当年璀璨耀眼的模样。<br/>
可一直在他身边的学者呢？<br/>
他开始回想起学者的模样，尽管那人就在自家的床上躺着，瘦骨嶙峋，以洁白衣袍遮住了身体，瞪大了双眼，无神无魂，可他也不该是这样的！学者该是那一捧蓬松的绒，随着风轻轻飘，安静地落在自己面前，灰色的发丝柔软纤细，在微风中摇曳。他会露出腼腆的笑容，向着兄长和自己，展示刚解出的复杂问题。他清澈的瞳仁中满是细密的喜悦，宛如点点星光撒入其间，将那张柔和的脸也衬出不输其兄长的光辉，学者大概是期待着两人——也可能是其中某一个人，伸出手揉揉他的脑袋，送上夸赞。<br/>
小猫魅的笑容是耳尖的绒毛，逗得人心痒。<br/>
战士突然察觉了到什么，在重重记忆掩埋之下，他似乎在刻意隐瞒。身边好友皆知自己对猫魅族有所偏好，但这偏好从何而来？自己身边明明一直跟着两个猫魅，但为何战士没有与他们之中的任何一人说出这事？<br/>
而声音细小的学者是男人平白生出的尾巴，一颠一颠，黏在自己身后。<br/>
回忆就此，戛然而止。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;4<br/>
映入眼帘中的，依然是灰色的天花板。<br/>
战士似乎不在家中，根据这几日间的观察，恐怕是去采购食材了。学者稳了稳心神，预备下床接杯水，却发现床头柜上早已备了一杯，甚至连食物和药也都放在触手可及的地方。他印象中的战士似乎并不是如此细心的类型，现在怎么会……？<br/>
抿了一小口水，学者又躺了回去，他大概开始习惯这种灰色了，如同自己发色一般的，不起眼的灰色，总也好过满眼鲜血。前些日里，他几乎夜夜噩梦，梦境中兄长的头颅还在对自己露出温柔的笑容，说着让自己来引诱这帮怪物之类的傻话，说着说着便会口吐鲜血，大概是防御机制作祟，连这笑容都变成了灰白色，若不细想，甚至会以为发生在久远的从前，亦或是从未发生在现实之中，他们还是三人一组，兄长负责耀眼，战士负责更耀眼，而自己只需要安静地跟在两人身后，形成一个微妙的平衡。<br/>
战士大概是喜欢兄长的。学者想起其他人的戏言，尽管战士从未对他们两人说起，可对猫魅族的偏好却是人尽皆知。如同太阳一般的战士身边总不缺猫魅族，硬要论起关系远近，兄长必然拔得头筹。两个人站在一起就像拉诺西亚的太阳撞上了萨纳兰的太阳，周身十星里外必然光芒万丈。<br/>
学者翻了个身，将自己缩起来，连尾巴也缠上右腿，假扮作一团灰扑扑的绒毛。<br/>
他曾在某个瞬间看到过他们并排而行：战士伸手搭着兄长的肩，人族男性的手臂是那样的长而有力，近乎将娇小的猫魅揽入怀中。他垂着头，絮絮叨叨，嘴角几乎要咧到耳根；兄长微微仰起头，眉梢眼角皆是开怀笑意。他们一同伸手指向加拉迪翁湾的对岸，意气风发，仿佛未来尽在掌握。<br/>
——是那样般配啊。<br/>
想要在两个太阳的背后追赶而不被抛下，必然不是一件容易的事。学者自认天资普通，比不得兄长聪颖，更比不得战士战斗时近乎本能一般的卓绝，于是便下了苦功夫啃书本，别被甩开太远，哪怕能接近一点点、学者怀着这样的心情一路走到今天，而若是在跟上的同时，能引得战士在垂头之际稍稍往后看上一眼，那便是……</p><p>学者从来没有告诉过那两人，他其实是喜欢战士的。<br/>
曾几何时，这份喜欢是只是在心尖轻挠，带着春日的青涩与羞怯。学者有自信能将感情深埋心底，在合适的时间咀嚼殆尽，最终在那两人终成眷属之际化作记忆的碎片。可如今这份喜欢却成了噬心毒虫，哪怕只是战士出于好心的触碰，都让学者的心尖有被啃食一般的剧痛。身上的手臂愈是温暖，兄长临死前的笑容愈是清晰，好像在大声宣告着无耻的背叛。<br/>
可学者太冷了，他忆起鱼人冰凉湿滑的身体时依旧会冷得发抖，他告诉自己是因为渴望温暖才愿意接受战士的怀抱，那滩深灰色的血肉便卷土重来，蠕动着，扭曲着，在学者的心尖无情踩踏。<br/>
这是错误的。<br/>
有个声音从心底传出，冷硬无情。<br/>
……可我真的好冷。<br/>
那你也不该抢夺你兄长的伴侣。<br/>
学者再次睁开眼，看着水杯上，食物上，一缕一缕蒸腾的雾气，像是突然想起了什么。他掀开被子，将脸贴在了床头的椅子上，仿佛能借此感受到些许残留的温热。<br/>
心底里声音还在嘲笑着他，愈发放肆，愈发大声，他却将整个半身都放在了椅子上。<br/>
这样就足够了、哪怕只有一秒也好、对不起、我是真的……<br/>
他环顾四周，惊喜地发现还有几件战士换下的衣服，在满是灰色的视野中蒙上一层如战士发色一般的光膜。学者踉跄着下了床，取了衣，将自己裹在沾染着些微汗味的布料中，汲取仅剩的温度，宛如被谁拥抱。</p><p>门锁有轻微声响，大概是战士回来了、一定是他回来了、要把衣服还回去、不能让他看到了、这都是错误的、错误的、错误的！<br/>
心中警铃大作，学者知道距离战士推开门大概还有数秒，战士就会看着如同筑巢动物一般蜷缩在他贴身衣物间的自己，这是错误的、错误的！<br/>
可那又有什么关系呢？<br/>
就算会被讨厌，会被打，会被赶出去，会被……学者柔软的猫耳几乎贴到了头皮上，害怕、亦或者兴奋地发抖，哪怕只有这一次，我也想要……</p><p>他闭上眼睛，期待着命运的降临。<br/>
后衣领被提起，臀部被托住，猫魅族的人常说自己与猫并无关系，可其他种族的人却总会下意识将两者混淆，如同对待一只不听话的猫，学者只觉得自己被拎了起来，也许是要把自己扔出去了吧、或者踢出去吗。<br/>
然后灰色世界中燃烧起金色的烈焰。<br/>
——人皆道太阳总是东升西落不问缘由，俯瞰众生更无悲喜，唯一能与其相提并论的只有月亮而已，他却从未想过，原来太阳也会低头看向自己，焰火着身，带着独属于天空的气息，直冲入他的心窝。<br/>
烈焰是如此的炙热啊，自心而起，从背后到胸前，从肩膀到脖颈，被环绕，被束缚，最终，轻轻地落在了面颊上。<br/>
“我就在你的身边啊。”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;5<br/>
那一天后来怎么样学者已经记不清了，大概是被拥抱的感觉过于强烈，身体内部都生出了星星火种，炙烤着学者仅剩的理智，让他失去了本应牢记心间的事。<br/>
……然后就是战士的长达数日的早出晚归了。<br/>
习惯了睁眼后总能看到战士，亦或是被爱恋之人回以亲吻的感觉过于幸福，学者竟隐隐觉得，视线中那以战士的金发为中心的彩色区域在逐渐扩大，梦魇的次数也逐渐减少，更重要的是，梦中血肉模糊的兄长逐渐恢复成原本神采飞扬的模样，微笑着向自己致意。<br/>
所以尽管有些不习惯，学者依然安静地守在家中，吃着战士准备好的食物，躺在战士整理地干干净净的床铺上发呆。大概是去接取委托了吧？毕竟照顾自己的这段时间他似乎都没怎么出过门，冒险者的积蓄并不算多，这也是理所当然。只是久未燃起的好奇心促使着学者在一天晚饭时开口，小心翼翼地问到：<br/>
“最近……有什么要紧的事吗？”<br/>
“啊，有、有一点吧，来你吃这个。”<br/>
明显是想掩饰什么，战士的话语有一点磕磕绊绊，他将煎制的水牛肉切好，又想起学士是甜口，连忙舀了一小勺糖铺洒其上，再叉起一块送到学者的盘中。<br/>
“喔……”细细软软的咀嚼声。<br/>
战士忍住冲动不去看，他几乎能想象到那对软绵绵的猫耳塌了下来，尾巴在桌子下扫来扫去——对比前段时间的模样，这样的学者简直是奇迹。也正因为如此，那自己的计划也得稍微加快一点了。男人抹了嘴，麻利地收拾好餐盘，取了战斧就往门外走去。<br/>
“很快……很快了！相信我吧！”<br/>
留下这句没头没尾的嘱咐，金发的男人逃也似的冲出了门。<br/>
而门内的灰发猫魅愣了神，又想起什么似的，手指在桌面上，战士方才不小心洒出调味料的一角，轻轻刮了下，猫一般舌头在指尖舔舐：<br/>
“……好甜。”</p><p> </p><p>“你放心，今天绝对不会出问题！你放宽心！”敖龙族的朋友将胸脯拍得啪啪响，领着战士绕着露天剧场走了一圈：“你看！这爱心气球，这爱心烟花，还有大家的穿着！完美！”<br/>
“确实很好看没错……但你真的确定要这个颜色？爱心不一般都是红色的吗？”<br/>
“嗯，就用这个，情况比较特殊。”战士点点头，接过拉拉菲尔族同伴递来的两套礼服，“红色的话……有点问题。”<br/>
“也是啊，毕竟当初……啊不说这个了，到时候剧是你们俩过来之后开演还是我们先演着？”另一位精灵族的女性冲战士挥挥手，剧场中其他扮演“情侣”的朋友也纷纷朝战士招手。<br/>
“那这样，等你们沿着红茶川走过来的时候我们就开始，这样只要能按时到这里坐下，我们也能演到告白的那一幕！”<br/>
“行了行了你也别多想了，我们都帮你安排好了，现在呢！我们的帅气战士，唯一该做的事，就是迎接自己的心爱之人了！”<br/>
“大家一起，加油！”</p><p> </p><p>“……诶？”<br/>
映入眼帘的，是身着正装的英俊男子，仿佛是特地为了照顾学者的视觉，他穿着黑色马甲，白色衬衣，利落的长裤，唯独一头金发抹在脑后，与平日相比，多了几分贵族模样。<br/>
“介意赏脸一同出去散步吗？”<br/>
“我这……”<br/>
“你会来的吧。”学者以为自己的犹豫会让战士停下，却不曾想高大的男人竟微微低下头，露出如大型犬类一般湿润的眼神，又念了一遍：<br/>
“你会来的吧。”<br/>
“我……啊……”<br/>
这样根本就是无计可施嘛！<br/>
他被战士牵出了门，低着头想如往日一般安静无声地跟在他的太阳背后。大概是恋人节将近，学者这才发现周围遍是爱心形状的装饰，可所有装饰的颜色在他眼里看来都是深灰色的——深灰色，他的心里一揪。<br/>
“不要怕。”战士停下了脚步，直接将学者拉到自己身边平齐的位置。远处租借的超小型飞空艇发出轰鸣，战士心下一转，竟索性拽着学者的胳膊，将其抱入怀中，向着飞空艇奔去。<br/>
学者看着夕阳，那原本看起来只不过是个灰白色的大型球体，却在耳边呼呼的风声与双臂间的温度中，蒸腾出些微金色的边缘。</p><p>自利姆萨罗敏萨到格里达尼亚并非什么太长的旅途，只是船上的两人显然因为刚才的唐突有些尴尬了，一前一后，话都没说上两句。<br/>
待到格里达尼亚之时，夜幕早已降临，接应的朋友们看着两人在那么小的飞空艇上还硬要隔出些空间的坐法偷笑出声，却还得装成一无所知的模样，招呼战士到处逛逛，最好下一步直接到红茶川上游，好戏便可拉开序幕。<br/>
并着排，以战士的直接视角，他只能将将看到眼前摇曳着的那团灰色绒毛，非常让人手痒，想像小时候一样上去揉搓两下——可现在对方已经不是任自己蹂躏的安静小尾巴了，而是即将要成为自己名正言顺的恋人——虽然对方确实还没回应就是了，但学者又怎么会拒绝呢？思绪至此，男人连忙抖擞精神，咳嗽两声，又挺了挺胸。他知道好让自己显得更英俊些。<br/>
学者的眼神则有些游弋，他隐隐猜到些战士的目的，却不敢一口咬定。若是战士只是为了逗自己开心、毕竟他就是这么一个好心肠的家伙、又或者只是为了庆祝别的什么……他不敢再往下想了，只能让自己的视线集中在脚尖，垂着脑袋，任由对方拽着自己前进。<br/>
到处都是装饰，还有那么多的恋人……前面大概就是在冒险者间赫赫有名的米凯特露天剧场吧？这时的剧场应当也上演着什么与爱恋相关的戏剧吧？对，那乐声，那热烈的情话，早已顺着风飘过来了。<br/>
“我是那样的爱你！”<br/>
“哪怕我眼里只有灰暗吗？”<br/>
“是的，哪怕你只能看到一片灰暗，那我就是你唯一的光明！”<br/>
“我爱你！”<br/>
脚步顿住了。<br/>
无数烟花在四周炸开，将森之都的浓绿也染上刺目的金，学者眼见着身旁的战士侧过身又俯下，清澈的眼瞳中只有自己张皇无措又混合着不可置信的神情。<br/>
“我爱你！”<br/>
在烟花炸开间，在台上演员相互诉说着爱语间，在席下观众纷纷拥住身边人呢哝软语间，金发的男人像一团挑动的烟火，瞬间点燃了那眼底的灰色余烬间，新生出的嫩芽。<br/>
他话语坚定，于是以他为基点，四周所有的爱心倏然点亮，千千万万，铺天盖地，皆是耀眼夺目，在猫魅尖细的眼瞳中摇曳。<br/>
而学者那头灰色的发，似乎也在光芒的映照下，泛起明亮的金色。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;6<br/>
战士觉得自己今晚都不用喝酒了。<br/>
要不然也不会当着众目睽睽，将方才接受告白的恋人一把抱起，在友人们的哄笑声中走向魔女咖啡厅内那间布置精美的房间中。<br/>
木门合上便是两个世界，战士松了松领口，常年战斗的冒险者果然穿不惯如此正式的衣着，稍不注意便是大汗淋漓，勾勒出男人线条紧实的胸肌。他并非对情事一无所知，只是理论与实践相差巨大，而若由着自己理智断线的速度，恐怕理论就算乘了飞艇也赶不上实践。战士咽着唾沫，看着学者坐在床边迟迟未动，只得笨拙地伸手，握住恋人的手腕。<br/>
“那，那你要是不同意的话……或者不习惯的话、也可以、也可以不做……”面对心爱之人，往日可靠的战士竟像是卸下了所有伪装，如同一条温顺的巨型犬，在学者的肩窝处磨蹭，喘出粗气润湿了锁骨，便更显诱人。<br/>
学者并非拒绝——倒不如说，他还有点没反应过来，只是愣愣地由着那团金色的火焰在自己身上磨蹭。喜悦混合着太多难以言明的情感在心头炸开，最后留下的，却是对情事的恐惧。他在刻意逼迫自己忘记那场过于惨烈的凌辱，那样的冰冷……不，但是那是冰冷的。学者慌忙搂住了战士的肩膀，怀中之人完全不一样，是炽热的，不是水，不是鱼，是火啊。<br/>
他没有回答战士的话，反而顺着脑内对温度的向往，以两手在战士的身上滑动，去寻找最为炽热的一处。手指停留在战士已然顶起的胯下。<br/>
“……是热的。”纤细的手指在顶端轻磨，学者侧过头，感受着战士逐渐升温的脸颊，又重复了一遍，“这里，是热的。”<br/>
理性清零。<br/>
战士知道自己在学习战斗技巧时曾修习过名为“原初的勇猛”的技能，据其他人说，身泛红光，宛如失去理智，样子相当可怖。也许现在不是施展这等技能的时候，但战士只觉得自己身上的红快要具现化了，他将学者按在了床褥间，如狂风暴雨般在猫魅细瘦的身体上留下殷红的吻痕。他的嘴唇是那样的炽热啊，一路亲吻一路啃咬，让学者那具总带着些凉意的身体，也随着自己一起燃烧起来。<br/>
淡粉色的乳头在凉风中颤颤巍巍，随即进入了滚烫之地。双腿被掰开搭在肩头，学者还没来得及唤人慢点，便被战士顺着乳头一路向下的唇烫出了声。双腿间的阴茎缓缓苏醒，随即被战士含到了底。<br/>
“……不！这个不……！”<br/>
两腿间柔嫩的肌肤与冒险者饱经风霜的脸颊相比，自然是落了下风，很快也被粗糙的皮肤刮出两片红。学者红着眼蹬着脚想让战士别再含着自己那里了，却不想对方笑得堪称开怀。肥厚的舌在肉柱上熨烫，先是舔弄，再是深含，最后竟用力一吸，恋人意义上初尝禁果的猫魅只觉得自己的魂都快被对方给吸走了，双腿哆嗦了几下，最后软绵绵地搭在战士的肩上，像两条没了架子的花藤。<br/>
“你别……你别吞下去……”<br/>
“没吞下去啊？”<br/>
学者只觉得战士抬头扫了自己一眼，便立马向着更深处探索——他确实没把精液吞下去，而是又弄到了自己身上！原本并非用于交媾的肉穴周围涂满了湿黏的液体，顺着学者的呼吸一开一合，在此刻的战士看来无异于邀请。两指蘸了蘸口中的精液，绕着穴口打起转，只要学者稍不留神便会探进些许，轻轻撑开，露出鲜红的媚肉。<br/>
太快了……！这一切都太快了！<br/>
与当初和鱼人族那群冰冷的生物不同，身上的那人哪怕焦急到如此地步也还耐着心，一点一点拓宽，还不忘捕获自己的唇，以舌交流。学者从不知道那张能说出“我爱你”的唇也能用舌在自己口中再次烙下“我爱你”的印记，一会儿是手指间的热舞，一会儿又是唇齿间的厮磨，猫魅的尾巴甚至都勾到了男人的手臂上，乖顺又柔软，只在口齿交缠间漏出几声幼猫般黏腻的呻吟。<br/>
肉穴熟悉的速度比想象中更快，战士眼色一沉，他自然知道这意味着什么，男人本以为自己会发怒、会质问，甚至说会隐隐有些嫉妒。但确到此刻之时，心底却全然一片心疼，他的恋人没有拒绝自己的身体，而是拼了命似的抬高自己的小屁股，用张合温顺的小穴告诉自己，他也做好了交换灵魂的准备。战士从学者盈着泪水的双眼中看到自己的倒影，心头几乎要化成一汪泉，可身下粗大的肉物显然与柔情二字不太相符，早已与穴肉接了壤，由着煽情的扭动，缓缓埋入学者的体内。</p><p>疼。<br/>
尽管做好了准备，待到真枪实剑时学者依然疼出了泪花。他明白问题大抵不在自己的心，而是这具条件反射下缩紧了的身体。鱼人族的阴茎与战士的阴茎相比，更像是布满尖刺的兵器，他也无法从那般酷刑中获得快乐，而战士的虽没有尖刺，尺寸上却大的惊人，将肉壁塞得满满当当，稍稍移动都有咕啾咕啾的水声。<br/>
猫魅的手指在男人的背后按到指尖发白，也不愿指甲深入一寸，战士能感受到学者的紧张，却从未想象过他体内能有的这般热情。柔滑内壁吞吐得宜，含吮热情，在片刻放松后便是用力深吸。学者单薄的小腹上都被顶出了形状，爽的腿根发紧，声音都有些变了。猫魅急喘着，在战士的耳边呼出一口又一口的热气，战士甚至认为他听到了学者在说着类似舒服之类的语句。熟于战斗的男人自然不会让自己的恋人失望，腰肢挺动，水声四溢，穴口处的腺液混着精液打出乳白色泡沫。猫魅的阴茎在短暂的不应期后迅速翘了起来，怯生生地在身前随着男人的动作摇晃，精水晃得满身都是，饶是战士也看得失了神。但也只是恍神片刻，强壮的男人索性把猫魅抱了起来，悬在半空中，一边顶弄着深处那隐藏得宜的凸起，一边将脸埋入学者柔软的发间，感受那双绒绒的猫耳立起又塌下，呼吸着学者体内那股浅淡清冷的味道。<br/>
“好……好大……我……我……”摇摇晃晃的猫魅快被冲顶失了神，肉穴反而吸得更紧。他的眼底仿佛凝成了爱心的形状，微微张着嘴，舌尖顺着嘴角歪出，竟是形象脸面都顾不上了。他在男人的身上化成了一滩水，又或者是一滩泥，任由战士揉捏塑性，捏出渴求欲望的模样。口水沿着面颊滑落，他咳嗽两声，又在恋人的耳边喃喃着好深好热之类的艳语，小腿一颠一颠，战士方才给他口交过的嘴也不嫌了，又黏糊糊地凑上去舔，像个离了他便活不了的妖精。战士几乎要被如此模样的学者夹失了魂，听也听不见了，只知道不停地向着他的深处顶弄挺进，恨不得把阴囊也一并塞进去。在猛地一撞后，学者的肉穴突然裹得极紧，似乎不把战士那点积攒的精液尽数饮尽便不罢休，男人一把抓住猫魅纤细的腰肢，狠顶数十下，在长尾毛发蓬起的瞬间，痛痛快快地射入恋人的体内。<br/>
粘稠液体一瞬地涌入几乎让学者的眼翻了白，他觉得自己的肉穴也要不听使唤了，痉挛后下身一热，喷涌而出的不再是乳白色的精水，而是一股腥臊，尿液淅沥沥撒了满地。<br/>
两人都愣住了，学者反应过来后干脆将头埋入战士的颈窝间，任是战士再如何相劝也不愿抬头看上一眼。情事的疲惫自脚尖漫上指尖，他本想就此睡去，却不想恋人环抱的双臂竟是愈发用力，几乎要将学者嵌入怀里——一言不发，与其说是拥抱，更像是某种无声的宣誓。<br/>
战士会不会是害羞了呢？<br/>
迷糊间，学者忽的涌出一股冲动，伸手拢在战士的背后，如同长弧嵌套着短弧，</p><p>“我……我爱……”</p><p>于是视线再度被金色盈满，再无空隙。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;7<br/>
餍足过后的睡眠总是深沉的，更何况接连多天的准备工作早将人体内的精力榨得一干二净，饶是战士这样身经百战的冒险者也着实睡了个好觉，连身旁的动作都茫然不知。<br/>
再度醒来之时已是正午，阳光正好，男人眯着眼，下意识去摸索身边那个微微塌下的小窝，却在扑了空之时猛然睁了眼。<br/>
学者不在这里。<br/>
他一下子慌了神，心里浮现出各种诸如始乱终弃之类的奇怪词汇，手还在床上乱摸，想着没准人是睡姿不好滚到另一边了呢，却摸到了什么坚硬的东西。<br/>
战士从被褥中取出，那赫然是一枚金属徽章。<br/>
那是一枚磨损过的旧徽章，样式十分精美，应当是被其主人好好保管着，纵使能看出些岁月的痕迹，却依然锃然明亮。它应该呆在某件挺括的长外套上，彰显着主人的智慧与荣光。徽章被端正地别在胸口，距离心脏最近的地方。<br/>
而那件外套……战士再熟悉不过了。</p><p>他突然明白了什么。</p><p> </p><p>利姆萨罗敏萨的大水晶旁人来人往，有匆匆而来匆匆而去的冒险者，也有神色悠闲的旅人。属于冒险者行会的招募版上满是横七竖八的宣传单，只要撕下不同颜色的小条便意味着新的开始——红蓝绿，哪怕空无一字，大家也能懂得意思，那将是新的队友，新的队伍，新的部队，新的未来。无数人在招募版的周围晃荡，对着宣传文字评头论足，讨论起哪个部队福利更好，哪个部队伙食更佳，而就在争论之际，清风吹过，某张宣传单下象征着治疗职业的绿色小条没了踪影。</p><p>“喂，帮我来搭把手——”<br/>
“好嘞！马上！”<br/>
身为部队长的女人满意地看着一个金发男人，笑容爽朗，肩扛小麦，手提甜橙，一会儿给厨房打打下手，一会儿又帮忙布置桌上的果盘，健步如飞。如此相貌的男人本就难得，更别说他出神入化的战斗技巧，帮着队伍度过了数不清的难关，也拿下了不计其数的奖金。队长曾旁敲侧击地问过这位停不下脚步的男人，为何能力如此之强还要如此拼命。得到的却是对方灿如朝阳般的笑容和与之形成鲜明对比的语焉不详。<br/>
“咳咳！大家停一下！”<br/>
女人清了清嗓子，战士也停住了脚步，等着队长发话。<br/>
“我们的新同伴马上就要到了，大家再抓紧时间准备一下！龙骑你去把布丁先拿出来，占星赶紧别烤肉了换成沙拉！诗人去把橙子摆上，赤魔把那凳子收收！要撞到人了！”<br/>
“那我呢队长？”<br/>
“你啊、你就……对了把这玫瑰花弄出去，换束雏菊来，我怕人看到之后误……呀！你过来了！”<br/>
手捧着玫瑰，刚刚踏出一步的战士，看着房子的大门敞开，有谁披着一身日光，发如铂金，笑似暖阳，长长的猫尾在身后摇晃，分明是白日，眼底里却有星河荡漾。</p><p> </p><p>“您好……请问您这里需要治疗职业吗？”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>